


Through thick and thin

by arcanebond



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanebond/pseuds/arcanebond
Summary: caduceus decides to do something for the mighty nein.





	Through thick and thin

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i love cad he is the best emotional support firbolg  
> un-beta'd

The road offers little room for elaborate meals, but he pours over the cookbooks in his downtime when the mood strikes him. What a smart thing, he reflects, thinking on how convenient it was to have such a collection of recipes all in one place. In all his seasons the art of cooking had been passed by words and observation, and when Caduceus could not fully recall all the elements of a meal he simply made it up as he went along. Experimentation was part of what made cooking so enjoyable, he never was one to make exactly the same meal twice. 

Unfortunately, Jester's gifts go forgotten for a time. As their travels take them into Felderwin the tides are even more tumultuous than those of the sea which had been their home these long weeks past. It's difficult to find a moment of peace as tensions heighten, fingers caught in strings more tangled than any could have realized. 

Caleb almost leaves. Panic and tears when he is simply gone one morning. Caduceus knew, had watched him slip away with a careful gaze the wizard hadn't even noticed. Even in the anger there is hurt from his absence. Beau furiously rubbing her eyes with bleeding knuckles. Loss sits heavily in these people and even he thinks of the final time his sister walked out the door. 

He had watched her go, too. 

Caduceus quells them as best he can and while it does't work entirely, there is something in him that calms the nerves. "He'll be back." It isn't a hopeful statement, but one spoken honestly. Like he has some great insight to future events. Maybe they don't all believe him, but they all want to, and it's enough.

They still go out looking for him. Jester offers sending, Nott almost demands it of her, but Caduceus advises against it. "Mister Caleb is at a delicate spot. Better not to overwhelm him. He's like a cornered animal right now, you've got to go slow or you'll only drive him away faster and further." Despite some protests it's too sensible of an argument to truly rebuke. They agree that come morning Jester is allowed to pester him as much as she sees fit. 

It's a little hypocritical of him, but as Caduceus trails behind their search party he closes his eyes and thinks of Caleb. Of the hesitation as he crossed the threshold. He wonders if Frumpkin is around, keeping a watch with careful eyes. 'You know what to do,' a gentle phrase, he knows the art of simple effectiveness. There is no reply, but just as it is with the Wildmother he doesn't always need to hear her voice to know she's listening.

He comes back to them that night. 

There's a great deal to talk about and not nearly enough of it gets said, but one thing is agreed upon. They need to make things right. And they will, Caduceus has faith. How they'll get there remains to be seen, but they're resourceful folks who have triumphant over even the most bleak of situations.

As they pack up to leave Felderwin a book falls out of his bag. A cookbook. 

The idea stays with him on the road. Things are tense and full of uncertainty as none of them know what the future holds. Long stretches as quiet as they journey onward, with everyone feeling the weight on their shoulders. A dismal atmosphere with a bleak tone that didn't quite sit right with Caduceus. It didn't fit any of them.

When they reach a small town most of them split their own ways to do various tasks or to simply shut themselves in a room. 

He thinks about asking Jester for her help. She has a way with all of the Mighty Nein that no other does, with her boundless enthusiasm and beautiful heart, it didn't take natural perception to know she was the true backbone of them. Still, the spine couldn't support a body all on it's own. Try as she might to be chipper as she always was even Jester had her share of trouble. With the group as it was it was hard to ignore. Bad thoughts creeping in and settling in the cracks where they were the hardest to chase away. Caduceus decides to leave her be and instead sets off on his own. He gets the necessary supplies and goes to the inn keep. 

"Do you, ah, by any chance have a kitchen I could make use of?" It had to be strange, this large creature like him coming up to ask for the kitchen. The lady, an older human by the name of Myra, sort of shifts like she doesn't quite know how to answer. 

"Well, yes of course we have a kitchen. If it's food you'd like I could whip something up for you," she offers and Caduceus shakes his head. 

"I'd prefer to do the cooking myself, if it wouldn't trouble you too much. Been a while since I had some decent cookware at my disposal. You have my word I'll clean it up and if you'd like I'd even be happy to make some extra for you to enjoy for the trouble." His easy smile and the thought of not having to cook herself convinces Myra. She lets him have free reign of the kitchen. 

Getting them all together is a bit of a challenge and this is where he asks for Jester's help. It's hard to refuse her for too long and soon the members of the Mighty Nein are huddled at a table. "Where Duceus?" Fjord inquires and even if he isn't there to truly appreciate the sentiment it was nice to know someone was thinking about him. 

Jester leans in close and talks in a hushed voice, "He said he had something super special for us planned and that he couldn't tell me because it's like totally a big surprise, buuut I'm pretty sure it's going to be super awesome. Or super weird." Some of them make idle small talk, but long conversations have been sparse within the ranks of the Mighty Nein as of late and it lulls. 

It's the smell that hits them first. They're no strangers to the scent of good food, staying at the Lavish Chateau had been a world of fine indulgence, every meal more like a feast fit for only the finest. Something about this is different, though. Warm and rich, like coming home to someone that you loved. Sweet and savory. Caduceus is soon to follow the smell, balancing trays of food carefully in his large form, Myra playing the part of assistance to help him. Plate by plate it's all set before the gathered group, who sit in stunned silence and perhaps anticipation as they take it all in. 

The meal is an array of things, but not disjointed. Unlike the Lavish Chateau, which provided a bounty of variety and contrast, the dishes put together seem as if they all go together. Caduceus has a knack for knowing what pairs well with what. A rich stew with fresh bread to dip it in, a pot pie with a butter crust that had taken him twice to get right, cooked vegetables of varying sorts and some meats flavored by thick gravy. Balanced out by the sweet smell of cinnamon from the pastries. Nothing about it was extravagant, but something about it makes it all the better. This was no meal from a fancy chateau for important guests, this was a meal for a family, from the heart. 

"Caduceus is this what you've been doing all day?" Beau watches as Jester makes the first move, eagerly grabbing for one of the pastries with a grin so bright it could go against the sun. He simply hummed a low, thoughtful sound, and though his smile was more subdued it's warm made a good rival for the sun as well. 

"I do apologize if any of it isn't that great, a lot of it I was just playing around." He takes a seat, finally, and motions to the food. "I just thought... you know, my family and I had our fair share of squabbles. It's only natural, I think, when you spend so much time with anyone even those you love you're gonna bump heads sometimes no matter how much you get along. People aren't perfect, we all make mistakes, and when my family would hit a rough spot we'd all come together and have a good meal to, to remind us of what we had. That we're a family, at the end of the day, and that we loved each other." He speaks slow and honest. Talking about his family always makes his heart ache, it's there in his eyes, but his smile hasn't diminished. 

"And I think that right now it's what we need. We have a good thing here, everyone. We're a family, and I like to think that we'll be together through the thick and the thin. Now, uh, dig in, before it gets cold." 

Things won't always be easy, but at least for tonight the Mighty Nein can set aside their troubles and enjoy a good meal together, as a family.


End file.
